


Hexside Talent Show

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Humor, Musical Instruments, Other, Singing, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luz enter the talent show but the problem is she can't hit the high notes.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Willow squealed "Hexside talent show has begun!"

Gus said "Luz what is your special talent"

Luz blushed "Well actually I used to sing when I was a little Nina"

Flashback opens

A 6 year old Luz walked to a stage as the crowd cheers

Luz cleared her throat and began to sing ~Yo Tengo un novio que no lo niego~

Flashback closes

Luz sighed

Amity said "Hey Luz Hello Gus Hello Willow"

Boscha and her friends laughed

Luz said in a cheerfully sing song voice "Hi Amity!"

It makes Amity cringe

Amity said "Anyway I enter the talent show because my older siblings won every year!"

Willow said "Oh yeah I'll bet Luz can sing in the talent show!"

Luz said "Don't worry Willow i got this Gus wrote a song about me hit it"

Gus began to play a guitar

Luz began to sing ~I was a outcast that like weird and creepy stuff I know being a witch is tough but I'm gonna be my own witch and it make me feel.......~

Luz let out a sad sigh "Optimistic"

Boscha said "Give it up Human you can't hit a high note!"

Amity and her friends walked away 

Willow said "Luz don't listen to Boscha you got a beautiful singing voice"


	2. Chapter 2

King said "Cheer up Luz It's not that bad"

Luz said "Don't you get it my voice cracks everytime I sing"

Flashback opens

A 6 year old Luz was singing until her voice cracks

The crowd gasped

Flashback closes

Luz gulped "I gotta rest my voice before I sing"

A montage begins and ends with Luz doing her vocal warm-ups

Meanwhile 

Amity was dancing with an abomination as the crowd cheers

Willow growled "I hate it when she does that!"

Gus said "Hey Willow I sign up for the talent show while Luz is practicing"

Willow said "I don't think that's not a good idea but I like it"


	3. Chapter 3

Luz walked into the forest

Luz said "Well this is it you can sing your heart out"

But Luz felt like a skeletal hand grab her.

Luz's eyes widen in fear

"Or not"

Meanwhile

Boscha walked to Willow

"Hi Half a witch Willow!"

"Hello Boscha"

"Oh don't tell me you still don't perform"

Willow growled

Back to Luz

Luz thought 'Come on you can do it'

Luz began to dance but ripped a skeletal arm off

Luz said "Oops"

Luz screamed as a skeleton chased her


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile

Gus was tap dancing as the crowd cheers

Gus said "Luz where are you"

Cut to Luz being chased by a skeleton

Luz takes a deep breath 

Luz remembers the day she used to sing when she was a little girl.

An idea popped into Luz's head

Luz cleared her throat and began to sing a familiar song

A skeleton hears a teenage outcast's beautiful singing voice and fell asleep

Luz landed on her feet

Luz started to run "Hope I have a song to perform"


End file.
